cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
ラッキー☆オーブ
Unlock Requirement *Level Easy, Hard and Chaos: Already unlocked. Description In 2010, I started to use the software "Hatsune Miku" to perform music activities. So far, I have published countless popular songs such as "shake it!" and "どりーみんチュチュ". The "ラッキー☆オーブ" of the theme song of the 5th Anniversary of MIKU EXPO is an EDM with a sense of grandeur. Anyone who is woven with Japanese lyrics as the main axis will be catchy, is a world-class pop music. Video Version 1= |-|Version 2(Full version)= Lyrics Japanese= Hey! そこの君は　Lucky Boy Hey! そこの君さ　Lucky Girl Hey! 何かが起こる　Special Night 踊ろないか　すべて脱ぎ捨てて Hey! そこの君は　Dreaming Boy Hey! そこの君さ　Dreaming Girl ほら　Shaking　ほら　Shaking Clap your hands up　とりあえず もうなんでもいいや　とにかくさあぶっ飛んで 何故だかわからないけど　心が踊ってるんだ 物語が動き出す本の　一秒前の出来ごと 誰にも言えない隠し事も　連日流れるバッドニュースも 嫌いなあいつも苦手なあの子も　ロケットに乗せて星のかなた Hey! そこの君は　Lucky Boy Hey! そこの君さ　Lucky Girl Hey! 何かが起こる　Special Night 踊ろないか　すべて脱ぎ捨てて Hey! そこの君は　Dreaming Boy Hey! そこの君さ　Dreaming Girl ほら　Shaking　ほら　Shaking Clap your hands up　とりあえず もうなんでもいいや　とにかくさあぶっ飛んで |-|Romaji= Hey! soko no kimi wa rakkii booi Hey! soko no kimi sa rakkii gaaru Hey! nanika ga okoru supesharu naito odoranai ka subete nugisutete Hey! soko no kimi wa doriimin Boy Hey! soko no kimi sa doriimin Girl hora Shakin' hora Shakin' Clap Your Hands Up toriaezu mou nan demo ii ya tonikaku saa buttonde naze da ka wakaranai kedo kokoro ga odotterun da monogatari ga ugokidasu honno ichibyou mae no dekigoto dare ni mo ienai kakushigoto mo renjitsu nagareru baddo nyuusu mo kiraina aitsu mo nigatena ano ko mo roketto ni nosete hoshi no kanata Hey! soko no kimi wa rakkii booi Hey! soko no kimi sa rakkii gaaru Hey! nanika ga okoru supesharu naito odoranai ka subete nugisutete Hey! soko no kimi wa doriimin Boy Hey! soko no kimi sa doriimin Girl hora Shakin' hora Shakin' Clap Your Hands Up toriaezu mou nan demo ii ya tonikaku saa buttonde |-|English= Hey! You there, you're a lucky boy Hey! It's you, you're a lucky girl Hey! Something's going to happen, it's a special night Why don't we dance, let's take off everything Hey! You there, you're a dreamin' boy Hey! It's you, you're a dreamin' girl Come on Shakin', come on Shakin' Clap Your Hands Up anyways Anything goes now, just get blown away! I don't know why, but my heart is dancing Only a second before the story begins The secret you can't tell anyone: the bad news that comes every day That one you dislike, that one you don't get along with, put them all on a rocket to send beyond the stars Hey! You there, you're a lucky boy Hey! It's you, you're a lucky girl Hey! Something's going to happen, it's a special night Why don't we dance, let's take off everything Hey! You there, you're a dreamin' boy Hey! It's you, you're a dreamin' girl Come on Shakin', come on Shakin' Clap Your Hands Up anyways Anything goes now, just get blown away! Trivia *This song has a remix named "ラッキー☆オーブ(3R2 Remix)", which also appeared in Cytus II character Miku as well. See Also *ラッキー☆オーブ 3R2 Remix Version. Category:Vocaloid songs Category:Cytus II Songs Category:Miku Songs Category:Level 4 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 11 Songs (Chaos)